


A Very Grumpy Christmas

by MyRoyalDame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRoyalDame/pseuds/MyRoyalDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rumbelle Secret Santa, thedoobly-doo prompted: Belle and Rumple celebrate. </p>
<p>Summary: With Christmas coming, Belle couldn’t be more excited for this world’s version of their land’s Yule celebrations. And with her excitement manifesting more and more with each passing day, well…Gold can’t do much more than grin and bear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Grumpy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks, I know, but it pretty much fits exactly how this’ll go…to a certain point. Also, the singing dog does, in fact, exist. You can listen to his adorable song on Youtube.

Gold’s brow rose, fingers slightly tightening around the metal handle of his cane. His usual hard stare practically cemented, his frown a firm line despite the bright gaze directed up at him. “I refuse, Belle.” 

His only answer were those two, slim brows raising back at him, a familiar challenging gleam in her own blue orbs as painted lips quirked up in a smile. Such a lovely picture on an even more beautiful face...yet, to Rumpelstiltskin, there was only thing such a stare could mean: trouble. “Oh, come now, Rumple,” she practically crooned, her accent softly undertoned. “I think it’s a lovely idea.”

His frown deepened as he almost glared at the sweater she held in her hands. The fabric, a rather cheap-looking wool from the looks of the texture, had been dyed a glaring red, enough to blind a bull. Stitched right in the very center of the sweater was a large, golden ‘RG,’ only accompanied to the side by a plush reindeer, complete with its own bright red nose and cheery smile, pinned right above the breast. All in all, the piece of clothing looked every inch a commercial catastrophe. And, ultimately, the strait jacket she wanted him to wear. 

“I think…” His gaze flicked back to hers, unabashed at the beginnings of her famous steel. “I best not look at it straight in the eye. My sight’s already going well enough without this,” he pointed at the seasonal mess, “helping.” 

Those lovely eyes only rolled, a near scoff escaping her mouth, as she placed down the...fruit of her labor, the wool lumpy in its stitches as she folded it carefully. “I recall certain shirts that needed quite a bit of ironing that did little to help with glare, and none of them were ever so scorned as all that… In fact I seem to remember how very upset you were when I--” 

“I hardly see those shirts on me now, do I?” 

His only answer was her widening smile. The tip of his thumb pressed harder against the cane, Rumpelstiltskin nearly sighing. If he were being honest with himself, the cheery nightmare that lay on top of his coffee table should have been all too predictable only two weeks from the infamous “most wonderful time of the year.” He should have known that Belle would have grown excited with all the trappings of Yule white-washed and softened for this new world. Should have realized the coming storm of merriment the first time her eyes landed on the newly-decorated convenience store, a gasp of surprise escaping her bright smile, those cogs in her mind no doubt whirling away as white lights and fake garlands of plastic pine drew her nearer and nearer. It was a wonder he hadn’t caught her sewing her ‘surprise’ before. 

Then again, how could he have known that her even more numerous trips to the library were all meant for this little project, and not simply to decorate the old building with mistletoe, ornaments, and several of those reindeer that now adorned various shelves near the circulation desk? 

A sigh of slight exasperation met his ears, almost to his surprise as she glanced back up at him. “Honestly, Rumple. It’s just a sweater.” Again, her lips quirked upwards, playful gleam in her eyes as she turned back to the simple, dark leather sofa, manicured hands gripping a matching, pine green sweater. “And it’s not as if you’ll be quite so alone.” A golden ‘B’ shined out from the center, much in the same style as the package meant for himself. A small, white plush pin, etched and sewn in the shape of a snowman, smiled back at him with tiny black beads, a carrot nose contrasting the dark shade. 

As if it was supposed to stir some form of Christmas spirit in the pawnbroker. 

“Wear whatever you like, sweetheart.” His hand gestured to other gaudy clothing, lips almost twitching up. “Just don’t expect me to wear that.” 

The smile immediately fell from her face, the pink dust of her cheeks paling and those eyes widening in a dull shock. That piercing gaze faded, lashes fluttering almost prettily before disappointment hazed the bright azure irises. Guilt gripped at his chest, heart sinking as her shoulders slumped, teeth finding her bottom lip before pressing down. Gods… 

“Well, if you don’t actually like it--” 

“I suppose,” he broke in, practically feeling his own gaze soften under that scorching regret pounding against him. “it is the...season. Perhaps it can be worn on Christmas Day. In the privacy of our dinner.” A groan nearly passed his tight lips; he was going to regret this. 

The reaction was immediate. Her gaze brightened like the lights that had captured her spirit only a few days before, a happy giggle escaping that bright smile, before her arms wrapped about his slim torso. His lips tugged and strained against his ill humor, her warmth spreading through him faster than any man could have believed possible. The smile won out. 

“Thank you, Rumple.” His heart almost swelled at the genuine gratitude and affection lacing her honeyed tone. “Wait until you see everything else I’ve gotten!” 

His eyes shot open, heart nearly stopping as another giggle passed her smile. Yes. He would most definitely regret this. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sure enough, Belle’s words proved as true as ever. 

Each passing day brought a new craft or newly-bought confection from the store, each one more bright and colorful than the last. The plastic garlands decorated gaily with red and gold now seemed to litter every possible chance they could in his home. One roll each twined the wooden rail of his staircase, lights attached glowing in its silver hues. Another had been wrapped carefully over the fireplace, these boasting two, colorful stockings, each stitched carefully with both of their names. Above even that on the mantle were simple, glass jars, decorated with lace, pinecones, fake snow and pine-needles; every last one carried a warm candle, as if the electric lights and fire were insufficient. 

Every corner seemed to bring another new decoration or craft that Gold had never before seen: a bright wreath hanging on the bedroom door, a small nutcracker at the center of the dining room table, red and green candles littered all over the bathroom, and even a golden-garbed Santa Claus, appearing more an old gnome than the jolly, old elf the children of this town adored. 

Never had Rumpelstiltskin’s home felt so...stifling, with all its bright colors and cheery smiling faces from crafts and knick knacks his Belle seemed to adore more and more. 

And yet, nothing could stifle the burgeoning warmth as he caught glance of his Belle, a secretive grin always plastered on her face, as she decorated their home with a lovely, green ribbon tying back her curls, a soft hum always present under her breath. And how could he voice any of his oppositions when his love smiled that grin brimming with happiness, when anticipation and pure hope lined her gaze as she stood, holding the newest creation or purchase in her hands out to him? How could he much besides bite back the remark so ready to roll from his tongue and smile, nodding his head softly all the while? 

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, his fingers tapping softly against the small desk in his study. His eyes flickered about, resting on the small penguin hugging a rather large deer, both wearing a red and green sweater decorated with a christmas tree and Santa’s bearded face respectfully. Just another of the decorations his Belle had filled his study with. His frown deepened. Oh, how he was growing to hate these plastic smiles. 

Shaking his head, the pawnbroker turned back toward his work, the contracts still needing reviewing for the current month. Quite a few of the signers still owed him the sum of money he had loaned, oh, about two weeks prior as their budget for the coming holidays only grew and grew. It’d hardly do for those visits to be missed, what with the exact amount that they all owed him, particularly a few of the cannery workers that still worked at the docks--

Three knocks, soft and hesitant, rang through the study. “Am I interrupting anything, love…?”  
The voice brought back a crackling heat in his chest, consuming yet blissful. “Not at all, sweetheart,” he called back. “Come in.” 

A click ringed through, the door creaking as he turned in his chair. There was his Belle, already dressed in the pine green and bright golden sweater she’d made that short week ago; the large ‘B’ gleamed proudly in the dim lighting of the study. A small tray filled rested in her slim hands, smiling holiday gingerbread men displayed proudly. Each bore buttons of different colors: pinks, blues, greens, and yellow. Their eyes were red frosting, as where their grins, and the number of them filled the room with pleasant smell of sugar and ginger. 

Belle’s smile was almost shy as her gaze brightened. “I, uh, heard about these,” she held the tray higher, “from Ruby. I thought they would be nice to try, considering season.” 

A smile tugged at his lips, the image of his Belle making the treats and humming in that little way almost squashing back his exasperation of this blasted holiday. “They smell wonderful, Belle. I’m sure they’re delicious.” 

Her grin widened, a pleased glimmer in her eyes as she moved closer, white teeth finding and pressing down on her bottom lip. “Would you...mind being the first to try?” 

A chuckle built in him, lips winding up in what was sure to be a smirk. “I believe I’d be honored.” His hand reached out, picking one of the cookies on the edge of the tray, before he took a careful bite. The treat almost melted in his mouth, the frosting that decorated its head almost too sweet mixed in with the ginger and sugar of its warm, soft ‘body.’ His brows rose as he finally swallowed, noticing the way Belle’s fingers almost tightened around the edge of the tray. “As satisfying and perfect as ever, love.” 

Rosy cheeks and an almost mute sigh of relief rewarded his reply. “Oh, thank you, Rum.” Belle cradled the tray closer to her chest. “These will make perfect treats when some of, uh, Snow’s children come visit the library tomorrow.” 

“Oh?” The children visiting the library, already so close to Christmas? That was a bit...odd. 

An eager nod was his response. “Only some of the smaller ones. Their parents are bringing them in to read ‘The Night Before Christmas’ and to let them make a few decorations of their own.” 

“Well, then, I’m sure your treats will be all too well-received.” Gods knew how much the children of the Enchanted Forests adored the sweets of Yule back home, let alone the sugar-filled desserts of this new land. 

“Oh.” Her eyes slightly widened. “I almost forgot!” Her smile broadened, head tilting slightly to the side. “On the way from the diner, I brought you another friend for your study.” 

His heart sank at at the offhand comment, eyes darkening as the tray clanged against another table nearby, watching the snowman pin disappear as she left the study. It took all the spinner had not to release the groan building back behind his throat. Oh Gods, what on earth could she possibly have found now? His whole home was already filled with various ‘friends’ of different sizes and types, each with a happy grin or a joyful message of ‘Peace on Earth’ or ‘Let it Snow!’ and other such nonsense. If another one of these annoyances made its way in his office, the whole house would soon burst from the sheer, nauseating amount of cheer. 

Belle’s approaching steps had him plastering a small smile to his face, Gold trying his best to seem at least a tiny bit eager for the new gift. Her gentle humming, warmly rendering ‘Deck the Halls,’ reached his ears before she appeared again. 

A rather well-sized, brown dog toy rested in her hands. Two green antlers sprouted from its head, every little horn a fake, Christmas bulb of red, green, and blue shades. Its plastic eyes were, unsurprisingly, large and brown, and a red collar hung around its neck under two long brown ears. Thankfully, no childish grin plastered its face, even if the antlers alone were enough to raise his hackles. “Well...where exactly did you pick this, Belle?” 

“From Mr. Clark’s shop.” Her tone slightly clipped at the end, grin strongly plastered on his face. “After seeing what he can do, well… I guess I best show you.” 

His brows furrowed. Do…? 

Her hand reached down, fingers pressing a bright spot on the dog’s leg. His eyes widened as piano music filled the air. “What--” The toy’s ears flapped like wings, a deep voice singing from the dog, “We’ll have a MEEEEERRY CHRISTMAAAAS~!” What. “You know you make me wanna-- SHOUT! From the rooftops! SHOUT!” 

Seven. Hells. “MEEEEEERRY CHRISTMAS! Merry Christmas, baby!” His hands tightened into large balls, Rumpelstiltskin fighting not to narrow his eyes as that...that song blasted from the bloody mutt’s voicebox. Especially when Belle looked utterly enchanted by the most aggravating song that could have possibly come from that...that….

“Come on, come on now, don’t forget to mail me cookies!” If those ears flapped upwards one more bloody time-- “Don’t forget to bring all the presents to my house now! SHOUT! A little bit louder now! SHOUT! Merry Christmas, now! SHOUT! Merry Christmas, now. SHOUT! You know you make me wanna SHOUT!” An electronic sax blasted out, his eye twitching involuntarily. “MEEEEEERRY CHRISTMAAAAS!” 

Delighted chuckles followed quickly after, Belle’s gaze a heavier burden upon his shoulders. “Isn’t it charming?” 

Oh, that little pup was many things, but Rumpelstiltskin doubted Belle would wish to hear much of the precise words running through his head. “In its...own way.” His forced smile was quickly growing more like needles piercing his cheeks, his resolve to remain as content as possible quickly fading. 

Her own fading grin saw that his love noticed it all too quickly, heart beating just a bit faster. “You don’t like it.” It wasn’t a question. 

And it only served in raising a ridiculous form of panic. “No, no, love. It’s fine.” In a pile of flames summoned from the deepest parts of his growing hatred of this accursed holiday. “I’m merely...wondering if it won’t be better suited to your event tomorrow.” Oh, thank the gods for the parents of this town, for once. 

Those thin brows of hers raised, a disbelieving turn down of her lips. Of course she wouldn’t believe him straight away. Had she not seen through many more of his ruses, his masks, to know when the Dark One was trying to hide something? Even if that something was a growing hatred-- “Rumple, if you don’t like him, it’s perfectly alright--” 

“Belle, sweetheart, I’m perfectly fine with your new...friend.” Gods, even that word in regards to the antlered nightmare… “However, I believe the house has enough of such companions.” His brows raised up, hand raising to gesture to the various animals, elves, and bears that all bore the tell-tale mark of the holiday. 

A blush rose in her cheeks, gaze almost averting bashfully at this answer. “Well, I do suppose you are right on that…” Now, that was a tad surprising, seeing his Belle admit to her rather consuming enthusiasm of this time of year. “I just-- Oh, I simply can’t resist them, Rumple.” Her hold tightened over the furry little nuisance, affectionate and almost possessive -- as if she was a small girl once more, given a brand new doll for Yule. 

Rumpelstiltskin practically felt his gaze soften, smoldering under the loving warmth only Belle’s happiness could provide. “I know.” Oh, how he knew. “However, you and I both know that the little visitors in your shop surely won’t be able to resist this one, either.” Just as he certainly couldn’t resist the growing urge to grab it and accidentally drop it in the fireplace. 

Her grin widened at his words, brows raising again. More signs of disbelief. “Oh, I’m quite certain of that.” Chuckling under her breath, Belle glanced back down at the toy. “Oh, alright. I suppose the library could do with a singing puppy, I guess.” 

Yes. Yes, it could. Far, far away from his own home. Smile softening around the edges, the spinner nodded gently. The children could have as much of the commercialized celebration as they could stomach, so long as it rid him of some its ‘rewards.’ “That it could.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire crackled in the still atmosphere of Gold’s living room, a small smile making its way across his lips as Belle poured herself a glass of eggnog. Christmas day had come at last, and it certainly showed in his love’s giddiness. After a rather delicious dinner of yet another turkey and some of Belle’s best desserts, it was a wonder that the grown woman was practically jumping for excitement, making the jovial snowman pinned to her breast look like a mere courtesy. Her curls were tied back in a ribbon as green as the sweater she’d made, almost reminiscent of her appearance in the Dark Castle, and the her cheeks almost glowed in the light of the fireplace and various lit garlands and candles. 

The sight was enough to keep the warmth nestled in his chest, despite the infernal itch that plagued him from the moment he gave in and put on this bloody sweater. He’d known that the low quality fabric of the wool she’d chosen would prove yet another annoyance on top of the glaring color, the large letters, and the saccharine reindeer with its glowing nose and bells. But there was little he could do when Belle shot that loving smile, holding up the sweater in her hands and fluttering those long lashes of hers before they headed to the dining room. 

His Belle had always been frightfully clever, ‘tis true. But this newfound deviousness was all too alarming. 

His smile widened as she headed back to the couch, the leather seat dipping as she almost plopped beside him. Her lips quirked upwards in some mirth, azure eyes roving his form before his arm wrapped around her waist; her head carefully leaned onto his shoulder. “Well, well…” Amusement flecked her tone. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like my sweater after all.” 

His smile faded at the comment, prompting a small giggle from Belle before he managed a sigh, restraining the urge to scratch the damned itch on his wrists. Oh, the things he did to make her smile. “Next time, love, get your wool from me.” If there was ever going to be a next time (which he certainly hoped to dissuade). 

Her grin could have blinded someone at the ‘implied’ promise. “I’ll keep that in mind.” The minx lifted her glass higher, taking a small sip of the drink. Unfortunately for him, non-alcoholic. “In the meantime…” she intoned in an almost musing sort of tone, “why don’t you open your present?” 

His brows rose, dark eyes glancing over to the tree that stood in its own, strange pride beside the fireplace. The pine tree was rather small, as far as Christmas trees went, yet no less lovely with all its fine, glass ornaments and lace ribbons that hung on every branch, glittering and shimmering with every gleam off the twinkling lights. More importantly, especially for his love, the tree was a size that the both of them could easily work around (and would leave much less of a mess, she’d insisted). Beneath its fragrant branches lay their assorted motley of presents. Each one was wrapped carefully and painstakingly in glittering paper, various patterns decorating the surface: snowflakes, angels, reindeer, and yes, even the infamous mistletoe. Bows of silver, green, gold, and red each flowed down from the sides of the boxes, clear labels hanging off the lace. 

Most carried a careful handwriting proudly displaying ‘Belle’ in differing inks, all the fruits of his efforts of the past week as he tried keeping each package a secret from his usually perceptive True Love. At the very least, the excitement and enthusiasm that had led to the practical army of holiday nightmares in his home did half his work for him, allowing Rumpelstiltskin to carefully hide every last one of her presents. 

“Are you quite sure, love?” His gazed landed back on hers, noting that same, almost mysterious twinkle in her eyes. There was much more for her to work with, after all… 

Her grin softened into a pleased smile, his love setting down her glass before lifting up from the couch. “Perfectly certain, Rum.” Bending down, she selected one of the smaller presents, this one wrapped in a glossy red wrapping paper and patterned with small, golden snowflakes. The bow was a startling white lace, expertly tied over. 

Rumpelstiltskin felt his curiosity raise, despite himself, when she set the package on his lap. Oh, he was hardly curious over the act itself. Presents were something he hardly deserved, true, but his Belle was rather set on making sure that he experienced the ‘fullest’ this holiday had to offer, meaning as many presents as she could possibly fit under the tree and the legion of ‘friends’ she’d garnered over the coming weeks. Including the accursed singing dog that was currently sitting back in the dining room-- 

Oh, he’d best not let his thoughts go back to that catastrophe. 

Sighing softly under his breath, the spinner pulled one edge of the ribbon, soft lace untying easily enough. His fingers carefully worked, trying to ease the paper and tape open without ripping the packaging. After all, the both of them had worked quite a bit of time preparing each and every one of these gifts. It wouldn’t do have that work torn to bits on his carpet, now would it? 

Soon enough, a simple white box stood before his eyes, his hands shimmying off the lid…

His brows furrowed, confusion swelling at the...strange present. “What…?” Another sweater, this one a pale shade of gold, lay right in the center of the box. A…very small sweater, one small enough for a doll and certainly never able to fit him. The fabric was clearly quite soft, and the stitches were handmade. That much was clear. Belle had made this sweater with a purpose in mind, but what on earth could she possibly mean--

Belle’s slender hand rested on his arm, prompting his head to turn. The smile on her face easing higher and higher at the surprise and confusion on his face. It only irked the irritating curiosity further. “Belle...sweetheart, what exactly is this…?” 

A soft haze entered her blue pools, gentle, caring…and utterly besotted. “Love…” Her fingers curled carefully around his wrist, hand gently tugging before his palm rested on the slight curve of her stomach. The spinner practically felt that smile widen. “I’m pregnant.” 

His heart stopped. Dark eyes stared down past the golden letter, widening in complete shock. That...that wasn’t-- His mouth opened to speak, yet nothing but a choked sound escaped his throat. 

Gentle fingers rested on his cheek. “Rum?” No matter what, that voice had the power to sway his fixation, his gaze turning back up to her face. The smile had faded, a frown plastered on her lips that matched the concerned fog in her eyes. “I-Is everything al--” 

His lips cut her off, the spinner paying no mind as sweater and box clattered to the ground. His arms wrapped around her slender frame, his eyes closing as he felt his Belle kiss back. Nothing, absolutely nothing could dampen the mood at this very moment. Not the singing dog or the various decorations all gaudily assorted in his home. Not when the most precious little bundle of all rested safe within his True Love. 

And he couldn’t wait to see their precious darling.


End file.
